1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wipers for motor vehicles and more particularly to a windshield wiper of the kind having means for adjusting a force with which a wiper blade is pressed against a windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A windshield wiper of the above described kind is known in the art as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-167349. The windshield wiper known from that application is bulky due to its means for performing the above described adjustment and furthermore has a difficulty in attaining an accurate or delicate adjustment since an amount of adjustment does not precisely correspond to a resulting variation in the pressing force.
In order to solve this problem, an improved windshield wiper had been proposed by the assignee of this application as described in Japanese Patent application No. 60-275206. This windshield wiper however is bulky and heavy and furthermore costly. This is because its means for performing the above described adjustment requires a number of constituent parts and a relatively long assembly work.